Jack Sheridan
Former internet auctioneer turned auction house appraiser, Jack Sheridan was Charmed One Prue Halliwell's partner at Buckland Auction House and later became her first boyfriend after her on-again, off-again beau Andy Trudeau died tragically a few months prior. Quick Facts Full Name: Jack Sheridan Species: Human Gender: Male Birthdate: 1970s Birthplace: San Francisco (presumably) Hair Color: Sandy Blond Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Sibling(s): Jeff (twin brother) Notable Quirks: Fluent in Japanese, twin brother Portrayed By: Lochlyn Munro Tuatha's Wand While Prue Halliwell was offering an elderly woman, Betty, an appraisal of an ornate wand for a television series, Jack appeared behind them and interrupted the appraisal as Prue told Betty the wand could fetch about five thosand dollars. He told Prue that she couldn't guarantee a bidder would be willing to pay such a large sum of money and he offered Betty one thousand dollars for the wand, explaining that he was an internet auctioneer. : Prue immediately told him that she could get more for it telling Jack she could tell he didn't have much in his pants just by looking - an innuendo that got the television producer's, Betty's and even Jack's laugh - but Betty agreed to Jack's offer and wrote down her home address on a piece of paper to give to the man. But being drawn to the wand and believing Betty could get more from the wand, as Jack walked away with the address, Prue used her power of Telekinesis to pull the paper from Jack's pocket into her own hands. : Betty was preparing for Jack's arrival when a snake appeared on the floor in front of her and as Betty screamed, an evil witch, known as Tuatha materialized and demanded her wand. As Tuatha destroyed Betty with the wand, Prue walked in and blasted Tuatha away from the wand, picked it up and returned to Halliwell Manor, where it was revealed that a mortal man, Kyle Gwydion was destined to use the wand against Tuatha to destroy her. : After finding Tuatha and leading her to the Manor, Kyle was able to successfully destroy the evil witch with the wand, causing the amber crystal and it's holder atop the wand to break. Prue then met with Jack and returned the wand to him but he noticed that it was broken. When Prue brushed it off, Jack told her that he liked her spunky attitude and offered to by her drink. Warlock Confusion After seeing Jack's brother Jeff walk around a street corner, Prue went to a coffee shop where she saw Jack. Not knowing that Jack had a twin brother, Prue immediately thought he was a warlock and had blinked. : She returned to Halliwell Manor where she told her sister Piper about the incident and that she wanted to know for sure that he was a warlock. Piper too wanted determine if their neighbor and her boyfriend, Dan Gordon, was a warlock. The two sisters searched the Book of Shadows for a solution and came across a spell to hear a person's thoughts and thought they could use it to hear Jack and Dan's thoughts to see if they had evil thoughts. They cast the spell and Prue proceeded to Buckland's too meet with Jack and hear his thoughts. : However, Jack send Jeff to Buckland's instead and while talking to Prue, when she asked about his job, she heard his thinking about corpses and burnt bodies, immediately causing her to assume he was truly a warlock. She returned to the Manor where she informed Piper about Jack's thoughts. : Phoebe suggested that Prue do a simple test to see if he was a warlock, simply pricking him with something sharp to see he bleeds. Since warlocks don't bleed, it would either confirm or refute Prue's assumption. Prue and Piper proceeded with the plan to prick Jack and met with him at Buckland's. : In a conference room, Prue awaited in front of a table with an athame as Piper stood by the door in order to freeze the room when Jack entered. As Jack approached Prue in the room, Piper froze him and Prue pricked the palm of his hand, but nothing happened. Piper reminded her that he was frozen, so he wouldn't bleed but then Jack's twin brother Jeff walked in and Piper froze him too. : Piper suggested that they were twin warlocks but Prue said that maybe they were just twins and as Piper unfroze him, Prue saw that blood flowed from the prick wound. Jack revealed that Jeff was his twin brother and that he was the one Prue met earlier, explaining it was a prank they used to pull when they were younger. Jeff explained that he was a mortuary and crematorium owner which explained his thoughts about burnt bodies Prue and Piper then prepared to leave and Prue slapped Jack on the face as Jeff laughed. Prue then slapped Jeff as well, telling Jack it was for the prank and Jeff that it was for thinking he wouldn't get slapped. Hired at Buckland Auction House After Prue's previous boss, Claire and the destruction of the evil beings that took on Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster's identities left Buckland's, the auction house was taken in another direction and Prue's new boss hired Jack when he expressed interest in working for the business shortly after meeting Prue for the first time. : One morning Prue walked into her office and saw Jack was sitting in her chair, as she questioned him, he explained that he was hired and that the two would be working together, to Prue's displeasure. But as Jack was gloating, he fell back from his chair onto the floor. Triggering Prue's Astral Projection As Prue, Jack and other Auction House employees were in a business meeting, Piper waited outside the conference room waiting for Prue because earlier that morning she and her sisters were attacked by a mortal woman who burst into the Manor shooting at them but in the end Prue managed to telekinetically blast her with the bullets, killing the woman. As Piper stood outside the meeting room waiting for Prue, Jack was assigned to work with Prue and wanted to discuss what they could do but Piper stood outside signaling Prue that she wanted to go. : Suddenly, Prue wanting to be in two spots, closed her eyes and her head dropped down as she Astral Projected next to Piper. The two sisters looked at Prue's actual body as she sat next to Jack and they wondered what happened. Prue then returned to her own body and awoke, telling Jack that she had to go. Securing an Account A group of Japanese investors sought to invest in Buckland's and although they were hesitant, Jack was able to convince them to invest in the auction house, securing an account with his affluency in Japanese. Dating Prue Halliwell Immediately displaying chemistry when they first met on the live television appraisal, Prue and Jack became closer as they worked together they developed feelings for one another and began to date. During their time together, they were offered a trip to New York City from Buckland's but at the time, Phoebe found a baby at the San Francisco Police Department and brought him back to the Manor. While taking care of the baby, Prue ran into Jack at a baby supply store, where he reminded her of the trip and reveealed that he had a nephew as well. Drazi's Target While Prue and Jack, Phoebe, Piper and Dan were on a date at the movies, a Cupid came to Phoebe for her help, revealing that a demon known as Drazi was tearing people in love apart which would ultimately destroy him. After the sisters thought they vanquished the demon, it was revealed that Drazi survived the vanquish and he proceed to implant thoughts of hatred in Prue and Jack as well as Piper and Dan, causing them to argue with one another. Both Jack and Dan then began to question why the sisters spent so much time together and how they always disappeared. But luckily, Phoebe and Cupid were able to remind Jack what he loved about Prue and vice versa and they vanquished Drazi. Prue Ends the Relationship : When her sister Piper was infected with Oroyo Fever, Prue was extremely worried about her and Jack offered to be there for whatever she needed and comforted her. At the same time, the two were asked to appraise a painting that was thought to be a Monet. Prue was able to analyze the painting and realized that it wasn't a Monet, but Jack didn't care that it was a fake. He told her that they should say it was because the characteristics that proved it wasn't a Monet were extremely subtle and undistinguishable. : Jack was hoping Prue would go along with it so they could collect a large sum of money from it at auction but she refused to do it and after coming extremely close to losing Piper to the fever, she realized the auction house was going in a direction she disagreed with, believing that they were more interested in money than anything else and gave her resignation to her boss. She also decided to break off her relationship with Jack and go their separate ways. In the end, Jack questioned her decision to quit and brought up the painting but Prue reminded him that it was a fake and then kissed Jack goodbye after finishing packing her belongings. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Mortals Category: Prue Halliwell's Love Interests Category: Season 2